Cerise: a Soul Eater story
by Crazy About Everything
Summary: This is an exciting story of humor, adventure, love and friendship. Will Cerise be able to change her rough past with the help of her new friends? Will she ever learn to trust again or will she be perfectly happy alone?


**This story is about a new student at the DWMA. It is about an OC so if you like it, please leave a comment, if you don't constructive criticism is good.**

Death the Kid's P.O.V.

I was walking along the hallway of my father's school. Oh, how perfectly symmetrical he had made it. Now, why couldn't Liz and Patty be more symmetrical? As if on cue, Patty's loud and curious voice broke my thoughts.

"Hey, Kid!" she said stopping. Liz and I stopped as well and turned around dumbfounded. How dare she disturb me?

"What Patty," I muttered through clenched teeth.

"There's a new student coming today!" she clapped her hands excitedly.

"What? Father never told me anything! Nor has anyone else!" I said angrily. Surely this is some kind of mistake.

"Really? It's all everyone has cared about for the last few days," Liz shrugged. "Even Blackstar," I was shocked.

"Well yeah dummies!" giggled Patty. "Everyone wants to see your face when you find out-"

"She's a girl!" Liz interrupted quickly shooting a warning look to Patty.

"Oh, oops! Never mind," she laughed. I wasn't dumb, something was going on here, but what? We walked to class silently and sat down as Stein rolled in on his chair.

"As most of you have heard, we have a new student today," he said folding his hands together. I saw out of the corner of my eye everyone look at me for a split second. I shifted uneasily. What are they doing?

"Here she is!" Stein said as the door creaked open slowly. All eyes were on me and, a second later, I understood why.

Maka's P.O.V.

I walked up to Soul and Blackstar. Who were chatting by the classroom door.

"Kid's gonna freak!" Blackstar high fived Soul.

"Why?" I asked. I looked at Soul who shook his head.

"Aw, come on, we don't want goody-two-shoes here to spill the beans," he said smirking. My cheeks flamed.

"What do you mean?" I said bitterly.

"Never mind, here comes Tsubaki!" Blackstar said. What a great chat.

"Hey!" she said. "I can't wait to meet... uh... what's her name?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"Mine?" I asked.

"No, how could anyone forget you," said Soul sarcastically which made me angry. "I'm just teasing you," he said innocently.

"She means the new student!" said Blackstar.

"I think her name is... Cerise Moon" shrugged Soul. "Weird name,"

I laughed. "You're one to talk Soul Eater," The others nodded in agreement. We heard a bell ring and rushed inside. I saw Soul and Blackstar glance at Kid as he strolled in after us and whisper something. What's going on?

Cerise's P.O.V.

Was I happy about attending school? No. It's what my dad thinks is best to escape all this rough treatment I've dealt with. Who knows, maybe one of those stuck up brats will have the guts to fight me. Although my Mom used to call me Reese before she was killed, no one else does. It bothers me sometimes because I hate my name. Cerise is no name that could fit a witch like me. Reese seemed a little more appropriate for me.

I usually wear a black hoodie with jeans and brown Ugg boots that covered everything from my ankles to my toes. My nails are painted black and I have my dark brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail that falls between my shoulders. My eyes are large and black with long eyelashes. If you can't tell, I'm a bat. I am a vey powerful witch though. You name and I can create it in the bat of an eye. That's why I was so confident when I walked in the classroom.

"This is Cerise," Stein said. I had met him earlier when I was touring the school.

"Reese," I corrected. I looked around the classroom and saw a strange boy gaping at me. All yes were on him and the whole class suddenly erupted in laughter.

Stein leaned to me.

"He's Death's son, has a thing for symmetry," he whispered then looked me over. "You are quite symmetrical," he sighed. What? Were all kids here this weird.

"You may laugh now!" I said and silenced the crowd suddenly. "But you won't when you see my soul," I smirked.

"She's a witch?!" One girl cried out. She has big green eyes and dark blonde hair.

"Indeed," I said. "And I could take you down reaper," I glared at the strange boy. His face was completely overloaded with my soul, symmetry and who knows what else.

"Is that a challenge," he smirked. "My name is Death the Kid by the way," he added. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go," I said narrowing my eyes.

"Here is a good chance to see what a witch can do," shrugged Stein. We walked outside to a open area.

"This is where I demolished Soul and Blackstar," Kid boasted. Two girls stood at his side.

"This is where I demolish you," I replied.

"Liz, Patty, weapon form," the two girls shrunk into two pistols and landed in Kid's hands.

"Let's go," I said.


End file.
